


Second Time's a charm

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, things go over the courier's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Arcade has trouble asking the courier out on a date, but he swears it isn't his fault.
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Second Time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by text screen shots that I wish I had the link to

“Sooooo” Six gracfuly opened, attempting to casually stroll up next to Arcade as he walked through the Old Mormon Fort. It was anything but.

Arcade barely graced him with a glance, which the courier took as permission to continue. “A mutual friend of ours tells me that you’re having some love life trouble.” 

Arcade didn't break a stride as he made for a nearby tent “I don’t see why they would tell you that. I never have trouble when it comes to my love life.” Arcade lied, quiet well if he did say so himself. However, he knew exactly what the mailman was talking about, and he would prefer not to entertain those thoughts at the moment. He had work to do. Very important work mind you. 

Which he was happy to broadcast to the courier. Not that the other cared that much. When the courier had his mind on something, well he would pester others about it until his train of thought had been settled.. 

“Well, you see, I’d be happy to help you out in getting the attention of whoever this man your after is.” Six said, blatantly ignoring Arcades attempt to get him to leave him alone. Sometimes Arcade wondered if he was ignoring social cues or if they just completely sailed over his head. He supposed it didn't really matter, as that trait was part of the couriers charm.

“I’m not having trouble getting his attention.” Arcade replied while pushing aside a tent flap with his free hand. ‘Infact,’ he thought to himself with some amusement,. ‘I seem to have trouble keeping his attention off me.’ 

Arcade placed a glass bottle on the desk inside the room before continuing. “I just don’t think he’s ready to move on from the just friends stage yet.” Or they were completely missing his interest in them. Most likely it was the second reason, as the last time Arcade had tried to ask him out on a date he had invited Boone and Raul along, declaring it boys night out. Which was the exact opposite of the date Arcade had been aiming for. 

He had skipped out on that particular night despite it being his idea. Instead the follower had elected to drink with Cass, who laughed at his predicament for a solid ten minutes. Speaking of Cass, she was probably the reason the courier was talking to him about his “love life troubles.” He silently made a note to water down some of her whiskey stash later. After he had drunk a generous amount of it himself of course. 

“Well, if you dont think hes ready, then you should start small. Maybe just ask him if he wants to go out for a drink or dinner at the Tops.” Arcade almost groaned, that was almost exactly what he had done a few weeks prior. 

Instead of verbally lamenting his troubles, Arcade turned, resting his back against the wooden table at the back of the tent. He breathed deeply, and sent a silent prayer that there would be no way that what he was about to ask could be mistaken for anything other than what it was. 

“Six. Would you like to get dinner with me at the Tops this weekend?”

Six grinned “See? There is some hope for you getting this man after all! Now you just have to ask him just like that!” 

Arcade was completely dumbfounded. There was no possible way that had completely sailed over the couriers head. Except with his luck it had. 

He swore he could hear every potential god to have ever exist laughing at him. He pinched his nose and closed his eyes, taking a few seconds to compose himself.

“Six. I just asked him. I just asked you if you want to go to the Tops for dinner. Because I like you and want to go on a date with you.”

The couriers grin seemed to freeze in place then slowly fall. Arcade could practically hear the gears in his head turning. 

“Wait you asked me this last week.” He said, still seeming to think.

“I did.” Arcade replied, twisting the toe of his boot into the sandy floor below them. He wasn’t nervous. Except Six hadn’t given him a yes or no to his earlier question.

“And I invited Boone and Raul along.” Six trailed off, the gears seeming to finally fully snap into place. “That was supposed to be a date! That’s why they looked so amused when I asked if they wanted to go out with us! And then when you didn't show up Raul had laughed and Boone even smiled a little but they wouldn't tell me why!”

Arcade had refused to believe his attraction to the courier had been that obvious. But in his own defense he reasoned, they spent a lot of time around each other being the couriers travel companions and all, so logicall, they could pick up on little things right? Only little things like how Arcade’s full attention going to the courier every time he entered the room, Boone would say. Or the eyes he’d make at him every time he’s speak, Veronic would gleefully add on.

Arcade sighed heavily. “I believe they found the situation humorous as it was intended to be a date. With only us.”

Six seemed almost embarrassed, something Arcade hadn't seen before. “That was supposed to be a date…” He trailed off almost lost in thought before perking up as if remembering something. “I’d love to go to the Tops with you!”

Arcade could of cried in relief. “Sounds good.” He replied smoothly, meaning his voice only cracked a little in relief. “I get off at sundown.” He informed the courier before turning back to his work table. He heard the courier exit the tent, and once his jauty whistling was about halfway across the fort, he quietly let out a little ‘Yes!’ and moved his arm in a small victory gesture.

Later, at the end of his shift, Julie could of sworn that Arcade damn near skipped out of the gates of the Old Mormon Fort, just like that day that stranger had walked into the fort and asked Arcade to travel alongside him.


End file.
